Paragon Diamond
This unnamed Diamond fusion is the fusion of White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond. Appearance This diamond fusion is tall with white skin, voluminous gray hair (with stars), eight (supposedly) white eyes with diamond shaped pupils, a long neck, plump lips, eight arms (supposedly), and a slanted pointed nose. Her gemstones are located on her forehead, chest, and navel. She has a white top with white shoulder puffs and gray shadow markings. She has also possesses Blue Diamond's "loop". Though nothing is known about the lower half of her body. Personality Nothing is known about this fusion's personality yet. Abilities The fusion possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength and durability. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called chameleon diamond * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon © ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that's only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond. One of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being uses as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratched or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter. Gemstones Category:Diamonds Category:Yellow Diamond Fusions Category:Blue Diamond Fusions Category:Pink Diamond Fusions Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Fix Appearance Category:Unnamed Fusions Category:Gems